Sabotage
by AngloManxphilic
Summary: An Englishman hellbent on revenge. [Rated M due to violent themes]


[AN: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or anything affiliated with Hidekaz Himaruya. I do however own this Isle of Man OC: Gillian Kirkland]

"Gillian, go and make yourself useful!"  
"Gillian, clean up the house while I'm at the world meeting"  
"Gillian do this and Gillian do that."  
"Why are you such a pain Gillian?"  
"Why can't you do this one thing for me?

Oh how the Manxwoman would have loved to sock the Englishman in the mouth for the amount of times that he bossed her around when she was otherwise preoccupied with her own work. Having two nation representatives in the one house was incredibly stressful. Even more so if said representatives were related.

-/-

Around this time, the Isle of Man was going through an incredibly busy time because of the Isle of Man TT that was coming up in a week's time so, one would think that her brother may just do things for himself so she could concentrate or maybe that he would do things for her, right? Wrong. He put even more pressure on her to make sure that she promoted as many British companies as possible whether it be advertised on the racing teams vehicles or in the sky ; as if her weather wasn't bad enough.

Gillian was struggling with the amount of work that she had to do as it was but Arthur's input on the race, that had been happening on her Isle for the past 100 years, the race where it was entirely planned by her and her citizens and the race where the Isle had its most visitors, made the workload heavier than it was supposed to be.

In all honesty, Arthur was trying to promote his own nation over hers during the week-long event in hope that they would consider passing through his borders after the events rather than staying on the Isle or going straight home. Not only that, he had been sabotaging the race using his magic to control the weather, to rip apart the asphalt, hot wiring the bikes and cars to drive off into the Irish Sea and imploding the vehicles' engines.

All the nations could see the amount of trouble that Arthur was causing for Gillian, even Alfred couldn't help but wait until there was a motoring event in England so he could sabotage Arthur and his seemingly flawless reputation when it came to cars.

-/-

Arthur watched from the dining room as his sister hurried about the kitchen trying to make breakfast for the both of them before she had to go back to the Isle in time to get ready for the beginning of the TT. "Slow down, it's not a bloody race. The thing will still go on even if you aren't there" Arthur complained as his tea came to him half-spilt all over the plate and kitchen tiles.

"It is a race, you git. I have to be there to start the race and you waking me up an hour before the race starts to make you breakfast is putting a real strain on my schedule. Now shut the hell up and eat, I have to go" Gillian snapped, quickly devouring her toast and disappearing back to the Isle with a click of her fingers.

-/-

When the Manxwoman had arrived at the start of the racetrack, she noticed that the place was deserted. The garage doors weren't open like they were supposed to be and the area was silent rather than full of excited cheers and chatter. "Ah, Miss Manx, we were meaning to notify you before you got here that there will be no TT this year..." The head organiser of the race said, snapping her out of her whirlpool of thoughts.

She turned around to look at him. "No, there has to be a race this year! It was going to be our biggest one yet!" Gillian exclaimed, feeling as though she would explode in rage and despair. "I'm afraid that we can't hold it this year, we're not prepared to reschedule or convince the teams to come back" the organiser said, reaching a hand out to pat her shoulder.

"What went wrong?" Gillian asked, her shoulders slumping and swatting his hand away from her. "The vehicles have gone missing, engines have been ruined, the asphalt has split, the teams claim to have been haunted and the bad weather turned people off coming..." the organiser listed and with every point, Gillian sunk further into unhappiness.

The female nodded solemnly and returned to Arthur's home with a grim expression and only one thought running through her mind...

"Why?"

-/-

It had been about a month since the race was cancelled and Gillian was once again catering to Arthur's every need without any enthusiasm or trace of happiness in her aura. The other nations knew who was responsible for the sabotage of the TT but they lacked physical evidence due to it being 'mysteriously' destroyed.

Arthur was brushing up on his embroidery one evening when he finally saw the toll that his sabotage had taken on his sister. He looked up at her as she walked into the room bringing his tea. Her eyes were sunken with a glint of death, her hair was spiky and slightly matted and her skin had taken a light grey lustre.

"Here's your tea brother..." Gillian said, her voice monotone and dead like she was on the inside. No matter what she did, Gillian couldn't figure out how the TT was ruined, who ruined it and why they did it. "Hey, cheer up. You're not the gloomy one in the family" Arthur said, pulling Gillian to sit next to him.

The female just sighed in response and rested her head on his shoulder. "I just don't understand who or why anyone would do this to me...they knew that the race was of very high importance to me and they ruined it..." Gillian spoke up before being interrupted by Arthur pulling her into a deep kiss.

She flailed a bit out of confusion before relaxing and kissing him back. Arthur swiped his tongue against her bottom lip and his hand slid up her thigh, causing Gillian to gasp thus allowing Arthur entrance. The male tangled his tongue with hers and prodded at it playfully, his hand sliding under a cushion to grab the cold metal.

Gillian didn't really know how to describe the situation or the feelings that were building up inside of her. Love or lust for her older brother? She couldn't quite put the pieces together but the thoughts were pushed to the back of her mind as Arthur lay her down softly on the small couch.

The two looked deep into each other's similar eyes with love tugging at their heartstrings and lust welling up in the pits of their guts. "Are you sure that you don't mind doing this?" Gillian asked, draping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her.

"No, not at all" Arthur said with a slight smirk, pulling out his gun and shooting the blonde underneath him in the head. Her arms fell limp from around his neck. "Boom, headshot" the male snickered, hiding his gun once again under the pillow and leaning in to kiss the female's corpse.

Arthur continued to do this until he frowned at the lack of response from Gillian and got up off of her, brushing himself off. His plan wasn't quite finished after all, there was one more thing that needed to be done.

-/-

Gillian's bare corpse lay on the Main Street of Whitechapel. Her blonde hair tainted with her own blood and her skin taking on the typical blue-grey hue that was common with cadavers. Her neck was slit from left to right and her stomach cut open with several organs missing.

A haunting message, written in Gillian's blood, was on the wall next to the corpse of the late Kirkland and it read...

"Jack's back~!"


End file.
